Unexpected Ally
by lindsayd16
Summary: When Dean's one night stand goes wrong, he starts to doubt his judge of character when he finds out she's a demon who ends up coming to his rescue. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE: Plot Twist**

It all started out as one of Dean's normal one night stands.

He hadn't been 'out-on-the-town' in a while, so he was a little nervous when he first pulled into town with the intentions of seeking out a bar.

Normally, when Dean found a case in a town, he'd start off by finding a motel, a bar, and the library (mainly for Sam).

But Sammy wasn't with him for this one.

When he thought about it, he hadn't seen Sam in years. At the age of eighteen, Sam had decided to quit the life and go to college, much to their dad's dismay.

After sticking with their dad for two more years, Dean thought it would be better if he started making a life of his own. He started finding his own jobs but still kept in touch with John. Sam was now 22 and Dean was 26.

Now they only saw each other on Holidays (if they were lucky) and spoke with the occasional phone call.

The eldest Winchester decided to leave most of his past, in the past, including his family.

Finding a suitable bar, Dean parked the Impala in the back just in case someone, or something, might recognize it.

He immediately started scoping out the women in the bar, choosing which one he wanted to take back to the motel with him when he walked in. He then eyed the tall bartender, and took a seat at the counter.

He scanned the women's body from head to toe, taking notice of how she was fit, yet still curvy. She had waist length dark curly hair that she constantly had to move out of her face. Seeing a new customer, she made her way down to Dean.

Glancing at her nametag, the hunter noticed her name was Hannah and shot her his signature smirk when he was trying to land someone.

"Can I getcha something?" She asked as she leaned on the bar.

"Just a beer, for now. Thanks, Hannah." He winked at her as she made her way to the opposite end of the counter and back to Dean with a fresh beer.

"Let me know if you need anything else..." She hesitated as she waited for him to fill in a name.

"It's John." The hunter easily lied. It was amazing how the lies just rolled right off his tongue.

"Let me know if you need anything else _John." _The bartender smiled at him teasingly as she made her way to the other end of the bar to talk to other customers.

Dean could already tell he was going to score tonight.

….

The hunter couldn't believe how great it, she, was.

The night had started off extremely heated and never cooled off. They barely made it to the hotel room before they were both completely naked.

But what Dean was surprised about was the fact that _he _was the one who was left in the morning.

It was a new feeling the eldest Winchester had never felt before, but shrugged it off just the same.

Pulling on a pair of boxers, Dean made his way to the bathroom to shower, running a hand through his bed head.

….

He had only just pulled on a pair of jeans and a button up with his favorite black t-shirt underneath, when there was a knock at his motel room door. Dean glanced at the clock to make sure he wasn't past his checkout. _9:30? Who the hell is bothering me at 9:30 in the fucking morning?_

With his hand on the door handle, he noticed something yellow on the floor next to the trashcan. Deciding he'd look at it later, he opened the door.

"Dean Winchester?" A guy about Dean's age asked.

"Depends on whose asking?" The hunter cautiously answered. He took a step back, ready to slam the door if he had too.

"You're needed." The guy said plainly.

"Needed for wha-"Before Dean could finish answering; the man's eyes went pitch black. Going to slam the door, the demon caught it easily as someone grabbed the eldest Winchester from behind. Sticking a needle into his neck, Dean's vision went black as he felt himself fall to the floor.

….

When Dean regained consciousness, he noticed that he had a burlap sack over his head and he was tied to a metal chair. Taking this as a bad sign, his heart rate increased as he tried desperately to hear, see, or smell anything to indicate where he was.

After what seemed like hours, someone walked into the room and shut the door causing an echo. _Big, open room. Factory? Warehouse?_

As the person approached him, he guessed it was a woman by the sound of high heeled footsteps.

As the sack was pulled off, both Dean and his capturer shared a gasp which was then covered up by Dean's laughter.

"I guess I'm a bad judge of character." He chuckled as he looked up at the familiar face.

"Well, I hope we can be professionals about this." Hannah said smugly as she crossed her arms across her chest.

….

**TBC**

**Please review. I swear it'll get better.**


	2. Chapter 2: Turn Of Events

**CHAPTER TWO: Turn of Events**

This was probably the worst thing a one night stand could've turned into.

"I feel so… dirty." Dean made a disgusted look as he made himself shiver. He glanced at his surroundings and was pretty certain it was a warehouse. There were large stacks of metal boxes lining the walls along with basic equipment used to move them.

Hannah rolled her eyes as she leaned against a filing cabinet that was a few feet in front of the hunter.

"So I take it you didn't know who I was last night?" Dean said smirking up at her.

"Unfortunately no, but that would've made the job a hell of a lot easier."

"That would've been a little awkward for you to blow me and then knock me out." He said, a sly grin spreading across his face.

So _John_," She said with sarcasm and ignoring his comment. "Why'd you lie about your name?" There was playfulness in her voice, almost like she really didn't want to hurt the Winchester.

"To try and avoid situations like these. Use my real name, things get around, and then it's just a mess."

"Well, I wish I would've known all I know about you now, last night." Hannah said taking a few steps towards him.

Dean scoffed, "You don't know shit about me."

"Really? Shall we take a trip down memory lane? Your mother was killed when you were four-"

"That doesn't count. Any demon worth their salt knows that. It was your boss who did it."

"Fair enough. Your dad started the hunting life soon after that and dragged little Dean and Sammy along with him. You moved from different motel rooms across the country and…" She stopped, hesitating.

"What? Is that all you got?"

"Your dad was a dick to you. Does Sammy know about that?" She asked, waiting for an answer.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Besides the weapon training and leaving us for weeks at a time, nothing else really stands out." He took a deep breath, almost positive what the demon was going to say.

"Come on, Dean. We both know those scars on your back aren't from something you hunted. When Sammy ran away when he was nine, who paid for it? When he decided to do his own hunt when he was 15? Or even when he left for Stanford? Hell, I'm surprised you don't resent them both."

Dean just remained silent, not wanting to give in to her baiting.

She held up her hands showing she meant no harm, "Touchy subject, let's move on. You left your dad two years after your little brother and have been doing your own thing for the past few years."

"What exactly is the point of this?" Dean spat. He'd had enough.

"I'm trying to show you why you should tell us where your family is. My boss has a grudge against both Sam and John. We need your help finding them and then you're free to go."

Dean chuckled. "So you're trying to tell me that your boss has issues with my dad _and_ my brother, but _not_ me? Nice try sweetheart, I'm not selling out my family."

Hannah frowned and actually looked troubled. "I was afraid of that. Oh well."She turned and walked out of the room. Opening the door and stopping, she whispered something in another demon's ear. He smiled and walked in holding a jagged looking knife in one hand.

"I've been waiting to do this for a long time." He hissed.

The last thing Dean remembered is seeing Hannah glance at him worryingly, as the other demon shut the door behind her.

…...

A hard slap to the face is what brought Dean back to reality.

The hunter's shirt had been torn in multiple places from the demon's knife and all the gashes were oozing blood, completely soaking his shirt. His arms weren't in any better shape. He was pretty sure the demon had broken his arm from when he smashed it with the hammer that was now broken on the floor next to his feet. Dean's face was purple and blue and his nose was trickling scarlet still. After about the billionth hit to the head, he had finally drifted off into consciousness.

"You don't look so good, hot stuff." Hannah said, pulling up a chair and sitting in it backwards, her hands resting on the back of it.

The Winchester spat the blood that was in his mouth onto the floor and grimaced. Every movement hurt. "You go through hours of torture and we'll see how good you look." He hissed.

"Don't be testy with me. I didn't do it." She said putting on a fake hurt expression.

"So what, are you the good cop? Because I've already had enough of this shit."

"I guess you could say that. You know, all this would be over if you told me where your family was." She said casually as if it was no big deal.

"Why do you think I even have the slightest fucking clue where they are? I haven't talked to Sam in over half a year and my dad is on some hunting trip god knows where."

"We know Sam settled down, we just don't know where. He's good at keeping hidden. And your dad, well, he's never been easy to pin down."

Dean chuckled which quickly turned into a wince. "I gotta admit, your plan has holes in it. You should've taken into account that I wouldn't talk."

Hannah smirked. "Oh we did, we just thought this would be easier. We took your cell and called your dad. Told him about what his screw up son has gotten himself into. Him and Sam are already on their way."

She stood up from her chair and pulled out a piece of cloth that she gagged Dean with. She then sat on his lap and pushed the hair off of his forehead. "You know Dean, when this is over, if you make it out alive, we should really… exercise again." She said biting her lip. She looked into those green eyes that were glaring up at her and some part of her cringed. She started questioning whether or not she could hurt him.

Sure, he was a hunter. But she felt a connection she hadn't felt with someone since before she turned in a demon.

Standing up, she turned off the lights and walked out the door.

She found herself not wanting to leave Dean completely alone so she leaned against the wall next to the door leading into the room he was kept.

_What the hell have I gotten myself into?_

_…._

**TBC**

**Please leave reviews! They give me motivation to write! Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3: Rescue

**CHAPTER THREE: Rescue**

_Last time I sleep with a woman without having her take a shot of holy water first. _The eldest Winchester thought. He had been stuck in the same room, in the dark, for about an hour now.

Just waiting.

He was pretty certain Hannah was bluffing about the phone call seeming as though Dean didn't have Sam and John's most recent numbers.

Time passed slowly and just when the hunter thought he was going to go crazy, the lights were flipped on and Hannah made her way over to him.

"How recent were those phone numbers?" She asked, crossing her arms.

Dean pursed his lips as if in thought. "Hmm… Let me think. Add five… carry the two…" The eldest Winchester put his eyes to the ceiling and mouthed like he was trying to figure out the mathematics. "Roughly, they're about a year and a half old. Knowing my family, they probably ditched those phones a while ago."

Scowling slightly, the demon lunged forward and backhanded Dean across the face.

Moving his jaw back and forth, the hunter put on a fake hurt expression. "No need to get testy with me. I never said to use my phone."

"Can't you just stop being a stubborn dick and tell us where they are?" She asked hopefully.

Before Dean could respond, the door opened and a demon he hadn't met before strolled in.

"Want me to take over?" He asked, yanking a knife from his waistband.

Hannah shot me a concerned look before covering it up quickly with a smirk. "Sure. He's all yours."

I rolled my eyes as I prepared for what was coming.

…

"You wanted to see me?" Hannah asked as she walked into the old office that they had taken over.

"Ah, yes. How are things going with Dean? Any progress?" Crowley asked, pouring himself a drink.

Hannah shrugged casually as she sat down in one of the foldable chairs. "It's about what you'd expect." She said flatly.

"Well, I guess you'll have to be extra convincing." Crowley looked at her, a knowing smile on his face.

A blood curdling scream stopped the demon from continuing, causing her to wince.

She had to admit she pitied Dean Winchester. For some reason she felt some kind of connection with him and was uncertain if she'd be able to do what was necessary in the end to get the information they needed.

Nodding one more time at her king, Hannah got up and walked out making her way to the room the hunter was being held in.

…

Dean was able to hear the loud crack of his leg being broken.

The pained screamed that escaped from his throat surprised both him and his torturer.

Spitting out the blood that had dripped from his nose into his mouth, Dean grimaced as he heard the door open.

Hannah just gave a slight nod and the demon set down the blade he had been using.

"Are we having fun yet?" Hannah said, a forced smirk on her face.

Once she heard the door shut in signal they were alone, a look of worry took over the demon's features.

"Can you walk?" Hannah said hurriedly as she moved to undo Dean's bindings.

"Um, my leg's broke along with my arm." The eldest Winchester eyed the demon that moved in front of him wearily.

Lifting him up, Dean let out a pained moan as Hannah put his uninjured arm around her shoulders and rested her hand on his waist.

"Come on, don't be such a little bitch."

As Dean limped his way over to the door with Hannah's help, he couldn't help but ask. "Where are we going?"

"To go get ice cream." The demon quipped, rolling her eyes.

Making it to the door, the pair walked out into the hallway, Hannah pulling a jagged looking knife from her waist band.

They hadn't made it very far before three demons turned the corner, eyeing the odd couple. Pushing Dean to the ground next to her, Hannah got in a defensive position.

"Where do you think you're going sweetheart?" The middle one asked, smirking.

"To your mother's." Lunging forward, she slashed the demon's throat while elbowing the second on, knocking him to the floor.

Dean watched in awe as the other two demons fell to the ground and Hannah rushed over to him, getting in the same position as before.

"What kind of knife can kill a demon?" Dean asked incredulously.

Hannah just continued down the hallway, ignoring his question.

The hunter doesn't remember when it was exactly, but he soon lost consciousness.

….

When Dean slowly started to wake up, he felt the cool metal of handcuffs attached to one of his wrists as well as the soft mattress beneath him. Opening his eyes, he glanced down to see he was in nothing but his boxers.

"Sorry about that, I had to address your wounds." Hannah apologized, who was sitting on a stool next to the bed of the motel room.

Dean yanked at the cold cuffs and Hannah looked at him, smiling sheepishly. "Precautions. You also tend to flare your arms while you're asleep." The eldest Winchester blinked away his confusion as he looked at the demon.

"We need to talk."

….

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4: Bonding Time

**CHAPTER FOUR: Bonding Time**

"Is this really necessary for us to _talk_?" Dean questioned, yanking on the cuffs.

"No offense," Hannah started, propping her legs up on the bed and crossing them. "But I don't trust hunters."

"Well, no offense," The eldest Winchester began, narrowing his eyes at her. "But I don't trust demons."

Hannah pursed her lips in thought before making her way over to the hunter, undoing the cuffs. "Fair enough." Returning to her original position, she exhaled. "I'm sure you have questions."

"Yeah no shit…" Dean mumbled, rubbing at his wrist, groaning when his other arm pulsed with pain.

"We should probably get you to the hospital for that broken arm and leg." Hannah noted.

"No, no hospitals. I'll be fine." Dean snarled, holding his arm against his chest.

"Suit yourself." Hannah paused before continuing. "I wanted to double cross Crowley and I knew the best way to do that was to take the one thing that was backing his revenge plan: you." The demon explained, watching Dean closely.

"So why didn't you just drop me somewhere and run like hell? Crowley ain't just going to let this go." Dean could practically hear his father's voice ringing through his head 'Anything with black eyes, kill it.' He was struggling with his need to kill the girl in front of him and hearing what she had to say.

"Like I'm going to steal the one thing he needs and just let it loose so he can scoop it back up again. I wasn't born yesterday." Hannah said as if the hunter had insulted her level of intelligence.

Dean rolled his eyes before he realized something. "Wait, so you didn't really save me. You just kidnapped me away from Crowley." The eldest Winchester was fuming. He was in the middle of thinking of multiple ways to kill the bitch before he realized he had only one good arm and one good leg.

"Well I wouldn't put it like thaaat." She said hesitantly when she realized what she said must've sounded like. "Either way, I saved you. A little gratitude would be nice."

Hannah knew that we she had said wasn't true. She really had wanted to save Dean. But there was no way she was going to let the hunter think she had gone soft.

Dean scoffed as he swung his legs over the side of the bed, careful with his left one.

Even though he was stuck with her until he was healed, it didn't mean he had to be happy about it.

…

Things continued somewhat like normal the next six weeks while Dean's bones healed.

Every night the demon would return from God knows where, toss a bag of food at the hunter from wherever, and sit at the table reading a book about who-the-fuck cares.

After six weeks, Dean was ready to make his move.

He had waited for her to leave on her daily trip before getting up slowly and testing her leg.

After almost landing face first on the ground, Dean got back up trying to get rid of the numb feeling that had taken over his legs after not using them for weeks.

Placing himself by the door with a knife he had found in the motel room kitchen, he waited.

Glancing at the clock, the eldest Winchester realized that Hannah was later than usual. Moving away from the door to look out the window, he was caught off guard by the sudden opening of the door and someone tackling him to the ground.

"Dean-o. You weren't waiting for little old me with that knife were you?" Hannah said, putting on a fake hurt voice as she held the arm that Dean was gripping the knife with up above his head. "That really hurts my feelings. I thought we were friends!"

Dean rose in eyebrow as he glared up at the demon. "Not that the past couple weeks haven't been fun and all, but I'm all healed. Thanks again for the hospitality but I think I've over stayed my welcome."

"Oh don't be silly." Flipping Dean over on to his back, Hannah reached over and grabbed the discarded handcuffs off the table and applied them to the hunter's wrists.

Grimacing slightly as the metal dug into his flesh, Dean grunted. "Kinky. But listen Han, I feel we really shouldn't have sex again. Our relationship won't last."

Hauling him up, Hannah shoved him on the bed. "You're just bitter that I was the best you've ever had and I ended up being a demon. Great judge of character by the way." Winking at him, Hannah leaned against the table and placed her palms on it, her fingers curling over the side.

"So what, I'm a prisoner here?" Dean spat. He was already pissed about the fact that he had let a demon get the best of him once but twice? He was fuming.

"Of course not. You can leave anytime you want." She paused, sending the eldest Winchester a sly grin. "As long as I'm with you."

Dean rolled his eyes and he tried to roll his shoulders. "Fine, let's go."

"Go where?" Hannah asked, narrowing her eyes.

"I caught wind of a case. I want to go work it." Shrugging casually, Dean sat on the bed waiting for a response.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Hannah grabbed an empty duffel bag from the floor and started packing. "You try anything, Dean Winchester and I swear I'll kick your ass."

Chuckling softly, the hunter turned his gaze to the frustrated demon. "First, we have to go get my car. Assuming it's still at the motel you nabbed me at; it's probably a day's drive."

"Are you serious? We have to make an extra stop for a _car?" _Hannah asked incredulously.

"Damn straight."

….

**TBC **

**Please continue to read and review. They motivate me to write.**


	5. Chapter 5: Reunions

**CHAPTER FIVE: Reunions**

"Don't get used to that." Dean said, gesturing towards Hannah's propped up legs on the dashboard of the hotwired vehicle.

"Why?" The demon asked, looking at the hunter as if he had lost his mind.

"You ain't doin' that in my baby." Hannah rolled her eyes at Dean's over-protectiveness of his car but put her feet down.

As the sound of Metallica reverberated off the walls, the brunette had to ask. "Why are we listening to this?"

"Because driver picks the music, shut gun shuts her cake hole." Dean stopped the car in the middle of the country road all of a sudden. The phrase had slipped out of his mouth without thinking and he immediately regretted it as memories of his brother flooded his mind.

"You okay?" Hannah questioned, genuine concern in her voice.

"I just- I used to say that to my brother." Putting the car back into drive, Dean didn't elaborate anymore on the matter. "So uh, you're basically dead if Crowley catches up to you, right?"

The demon shrugged casually as she looked out the window. "Yeah, I guess." Returning her gaze to the hunter, she continued. "He's already taken everything else from me. All that's left is my life."

Dean noticed the dramatic change in the woman next to him. All the sarcasm and arrogance left her tone and features and were replaced with utter sadness and guilt.

Before he could decide better, the eldest Winchester glanced at the demon. "You wanna talk about it?"

"No." Hannah said before she turned her head to look at the window, not saying another word until they stopped four hours later.

….

"I'll be back." After filling the junk car up, Dean made his way into the run-down gas station.

Going through the glove box, Hannah pulled out all of Dean's cells, got out of the car, and dumped them in the nearest trashcan. _Better safe than sorry, _she thought as she quickly got in the car. She had just re-buckled herself in when Dean walked back outside.

"Want me to drive?" Hannah offered, noting how tired the hunter looked.

Dean hesitated for a second before tossing the keys at her and getting in the passenger seat. "Wake me in an hour." Scooting down in the seat to get comfortable, the eldest Winchester was out in a matter of minutes.

….

Dean awoke to a hard flick to his ear. "What the…"

"Get out dumbass. Your cars waiting."

The hunter had just gotten out of the car when Hannah tossed him his keys.

"Hey sweetheart, did you miss me?" Tapping the Impalas top, Dean couldn't help the smile that crossed his face.

Unlocking his car, the hunter sank down into the leather and ran his hands across the worn driver's wheel.

"Are you two going to make-out or are you going to drive?" Hannah quipped, getting impatient.

Sending a quick glare to his passenger, Dean put the Impala in drive and took off down the road.

…

"Great, another gross motel room." Hannah said, sarcasm lacing her words.

"Shut up." Turning the key in the lock, the pair strolled in the musty room.

Plopping herself down on the bed, the demon crossed her legs. "So, tell me about this case we're on."

The hunter chuckled as he began unloading his duffel and his laptop. "There's no we. This is my case. You stay here, I go gank the mother."

"Oh sweetheart, it's cute you think I'm letting you off your leash for this. Until further notice, it's always a team effort." Hannah got up and strolled over to the table, picking up the newspaper clippings and police reports. "Are you kidding? We drove all the way over here for a _ghost_?"

Ignoring her comment, Dean checked to make sure his sawed off was loaded with rock salt before heading out the door, Hannah on his heels.

"Don't we need to talk to a witness or whatever?"

Getting back into his beloved vehicle, the eldest Winchester put the gun in between them as the demon slid in next to him. "I already know who it is. I called a family friend of mine and he did most of the leg work. Just gotta go salt and burn the corpse."

….

The next couple weeks continued like that for the pair. They would go on hunt after hunt and go from sleazy motel rooms.

Until one night, things got complicated.

Hannah was out on one of her weird errands when Dean heard the rattling of the motel room door being picked.

Moving to look at the window to try and get a view of the person, he was surprised when the rattling suddenly stopped. The hunter turned his head to the other side only to have the door open and him getting tackled to the ground.

By some miracle he was able to get the knife from his jacket pocket and hold it up against the attacker.

Because the motel room was so dark, he hadn't realized whose throat he was holding the knife up to until they spoke.

"Dean! Hey! It's me!" The person spoke, trying to push the hunter's arm away.

"Sammy?" Moving his arm away from his brother's throat, Dean threw the knife to the side. "Get off of me." Shoving Sam away, the elder of the two got up.

"Why does this plan never work out for me?" Dean muttered, remembering the previous incident with Hannah.

"A little jumpy?" Sam said, not hiding the amusement in his voice.

"Well isn't this cute." Hannah quipped, leaning against the door frame.

"Who the fuck are you?" Sam spat, pointing his gun at the demon.

Hannah eyes flashed black as she winked at the youngest Winchester. "A family friend."

Seeing that Sam was about to lunge, Dean grabbed a hold of his brother's collar and held him back. "Sam, she saved me!"

Glancing back and forth from Hannah and Dean, the young hunter slowly started to calm down.

"I'd like to talk to my brother. Alone." Sam spat, glaring at the pair.

Hannah put her hands up as if in surrender. "I'll go pick up some food." With that, the brother's were alone.

"What the hell man? A demon?" The youngest Winchester yelled, not hiding his anger.

"Good to see you too." Dean said, a hint of malice in his voice.

"You better have a damn good explanation for this." Crossing his arms, the taller hunter waited for an explanation.

"Not that I have to explain anything to you, but I do."

….

**TBC**

**Please leave a review so I know whether or not to continue. Thanks for reading and following and favoriting.**


	6. Chapter 6: New Developments

**CHAPTER SIX: New Developments**

After Dean had finished explaining what exactly he was doing being butt buddies with a demon, Sam had stormed out claiming he wanted to clear his head. Since his brother had left his jacket, Dean figured he would be back and went over to the bed and lied down just as Hannah walked in.

"Saw your brother walking outside. He didn't look happy. He's the one Crowley wanted right?" Dropping the food on the table, she went and sat on the bed next to Dean.

"Yeah. We uh… Had a bit of a falling out. Haven't talked in hell, four years maybe?" The eldest Winchester shook his head sadly.

"I got to say I'm kinda jealous." Hannah said, sorrow in her voice.

The hunter scoffed. "You're jealous of my messed up family?"

Hannah sighed heavily and laid down next to him, their arms almost touching. "I used to have a brother who cared about me. Jake, was his name. He used to come over to my apartment and check on me all the time. Until I made a deal…" The demon cleared her throat, her voice filled with unshared emotions. "Once I made it topside with black eyes, I went looking for him. Crowley got pissed, thought my allegiance was with humans and killed him. Snapped his neck right in front of me."

Dean had no idea what to say. He couldn't even bear the thought of Sam dying let alone so brutally in front of him. He was also taken aback. All his life he was taught demons were evil and weren't human. Never before had he experienced a demon with human emotions let alone memories.

"That's awful." He finally said.

Hannah forced a laugh. "Yeah well, shit happens. Why'd you and Sam stop talking?"

The hunter hesitated before deciding that since Hannah opened up to him it was only fair he do the same. "Sam went to college. My dad told him to never come back and I guess Sam figured that I didn't want to talk to him either. I lost count of all the times I almost called him." Dean chuckled as he shut his eyes and shook his head.

"From what I've heard and what he did to you as a kid, you're dad sounds like a real asshat." Hannah said matter-of-factly.

The eldest Winchester let out a small laugh. "You could say that. I haven't talked to him in about two years. I didn't like how he treated Sammy and I finally had enough of his bullshit. I would've gotten out sooner but he's not that easy to leave." Wanting to change the subject, Dean decided to switch the focus back to Hannah. "So do you have any other family besides Jake?"

"Uh, no. My mother died when I was little and my dad was an abusive ass who my brother shot in the head when…"

Before the conversation could go further, Sam walked through the door, eyeing the two on the bed.

"Am I interrupting something?" He asked, not trying to hide the venom in his voice.

Dean rolled his eyes and looked over at Hannah to mouth 'later'. Sitting up, the eldest Winchester rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Are you done with your bitch fit?"

Glaring at his older brother, Sam turned to Hannah. "I guess I owe you a thank you. You did save my brother after all. So… thanks."

Although it didn't seem all that sincere, Hannah nodded, pressing her lips into a thin line.

"So Sam, why are you here?" Dean asked, grabbing a beer from the fridge.

"And how did you find us?" Hannah chimed in, curious as to how he was able to track them down. _If he could, Crowley can, _she thought worriedly.

"I just tracked the GPS on Dean's phone." Hannah did a mental face palm when she realized she didn't get rid of the cell phone Dean was currently using. "But uh, Dad wanted me to check on you."

Dean almost spit out the beer he had just drank. "You're with Dad?"

Sam shrugged awkwardly under his brother's shocked gaze. "Yeah, dropped out of college and wanted to get back into hunting. Dad was more than happy to help me ease back into it. I was surprised though you weren't with him."

"So you're telling me it's just been you and dad alone and you both are still breathing?" Dean asked incredulously, not believing his brother and father were getting along and that was all to the story.

"Yeah, Dean. We are for once. Even though you weren't there." Noticing that his brother wasn't going to explain himself, Sam continued. "So uh, there's a case in town. I was wondering if you wanted to go take care of it."

"Oh we already did. Thanks though. Maybe next time you'll get here a little sooner." Hannah said a little too sweetly.

Completely ignoring her comment, Sam turned his body to where it was directed towards his brother. "Dad wants to see you."

Dean laughed darkly as he looked at the youngest Winchester only to have his face twist into confusion and betrayal. "No fucking way I'm seeing him. You can tell him he's shit out of luck."

Sam frowned, obviously hoping for a different answer. "Dean he's changed."

"I don't give a rat's ass. You don't know _half _of what he did to me Sam. There's no forgiving that." Not being able to take much more, Dean grabbed his favorite leather jacket off of the chair and stormed out of the room, slamming the door after him.

"You Winchester's sure like to run away from your problems." Hannah noted.

"You're just lucky I don't send you back to Hell." Sam threatened, glaring at the demon.

"Do it. See how willing your brother is to talk to you then." Crossing her arms, Hannah waited for him to make his next move.

"Don't push it." The hunter growled.

The demon rolled her eyes and left the room to make sure Dean is okay. Well, that was part of the reason.

The other part was to make sure Crowley hadn't somehow found him.

Hannah had never experienced this before. She was really starting to feel something for Dean but knew it wasn't right.

Demons and Humans weren't meant to live in harmony. It was only a matter of time before Dean realized it.

….

**TBC**

**Wow, two updates in one day. Must be a new record. Please continue to leave reviews so I know you like the story.**


	7. Chapter 7: Betrayal

**CHAPTER SEVEN: Betrayal**

"Dean would you just stop?"

Hannah was fast-walking to try to catch up to the distressed hunter who had just disappeared around a corner. "Dammit, Dean!"

As Hannah rounded the corner, her anxiety levels spiked as she saw no sign of the eldest Winchester. The demon ran a worried hand through her hair as she spotted a small alcove where the vending machines were kept. Making her way over, she prayed she'd find Dean.

Relief flooded Hannah's face as she saw the hunter leaning against the pop machine, a scowl on his face. "There you are." She smiled softly at him as his gaze focused on her.

"What do you want?" Dean spat, crossing his arms. If the demon looked close enough, she could see pain and anger in the eldest Winchester's eyes, his lips pressed to form a thin line.

As soon as he had said it, Dean immediately regretted snapping at Hannah. He only briefly saw hurt flash in her eyes before she covered it with a mask of indifference.

"Just wanted to make sure you were okay." She admitted, shrugging casually. Hannah chewed at her bottom lip, trying to figure out the best thing to say. "Listen, I know what it's like to grow up with a dick of a dad, but don't push Sam out."

Dean scoffed. "Sammy left. He left me with Dad, he hasn't called me in four years, and he's back with John. I'd rather not get mixed up with that." The hunter stood up straight, walking forward away from the vending machine as he ran a tired hand down his face.

"I'm just saying. If I had a chance to be with my brother, I'd take it in a heartbeat." Hannah's voice was filled with sorrow as her eyes casted down, not wanting to make eye contact.

Dean sighed heavily before taking a step towards the demon and resting what he thought would be a comforting hand on her shoulder. Hannah flinched and backed up, shaking her head.

"You okay?" The eldest Winchester asked, looking at the brunette with concern.

The demon forced a laugh, trying to gloss over her reaction. "I'm fine. But, you should get back to your brother. I'll give you guys some time."

Dean's smiled slightly, walking past Hannah towards their shared motel room.

….

As soon as the demon had left the room, Sam quickly pulled out his cell phone and dialed number one on his speed dial.

While he waited for his call to be answered, the hunter glanced around the room with disgust, just imagining that _monster _being in it with his brother.

Man, was Dad going to kill him.

"Hello?"

Sam was startled by the voice on the other end, put recovered quickly. "Hey, I found him but you wouldn't believe who he's with."

The person waited patiently, waiting for the youngest Winchester to elaborate. "Come on, I don't have all day."

Sam hesitated, not sure if he should rat his brother out or not. What was the worse he would do? Yell and kill the demon that was brainwashing Dean? Making up his mind, the hunter continued.

"He's working with a demon. I tracked Dean down to this motel room in Wisconsin and we got interrupted by her strolling in the room." Sam paused, replaying the scene in his head. "He- he protected the damn thing." The hunter practically growled, finishing.

Sam thought the call had been dropped since he only heard dead silence from the other end. After a few moments, they cleared their throat. "Text me your coordinates. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Will do, Dad." The hunter responded, about to hang up.

"And son, don't let him leave."

With that, Sam closed his phone and shoved it back in his pocket after sending a quick text just as Dean walked in.

….

"Can we please talk like adults?" Sam started off, taking a step towards his brother.

Dean's expression hardened as he stepped into the room, holding the door wide open. "Sure, Sammy. Hannah's staying with me. You and Dad are on your own. Nice to see you though. Maybe we'll get together at Christmas." The elder of the two forced a smile as he waited for his brother to say something.

Sam crossed his arms, defiance in his eyes. "No, Dean. I'm not going. And if you_ have _to have that black-eyed bitch here, then I guess I'll have to get used to it." The hunter relented through clenched teeth.

Dean eyed his brother wearily as he considered what he said. "Dad stays out of my life."

The taller of the two sighed with frustration. "Fine." Sam hated lying to his brother but knew it was the best thing for their dad to come and take care of his brother's mess.

….

After Hannah was positive Dean was back in the motel room, she made her way to the back of the run-down building, almost running into a pair of guys.

The demon had to glance up to stare them in the eyes, both moderately good-looking guys.

"Hannah, you've been a very bad girl." One of them said with a smug smile.

"I don't know what you're talking about." As the brunette went to take out her small pocket knife, the one who had spoken shoved her against the brick wall, his eyes flashing black.

"Crowley's curious as to why you left with his favorite chew toy." He hissed, his face inches from Hannah's.

The demon rolled her eyes. "Obviously you dicks weren't getting anywhere with Dean by just torturing him. So, me being the brilliant mastermind that I am came up with a plan." Hannah smiled proudly as she watched the man holding her up against the wall narrow his eyes.

"What plan would that be?" He spat, losing patience.

"That's none of your concern. All you need to know is at the moment I have both brother's. Now I'm just waiting for daddy dearest to show up."

The man let go of her, backing up only slightly. Brushing off her jacket, Hannah crossed her arms.

"For your sake, I hope you're not lying."

With that, Hannah was alone. Letting out a sigh of relief, she sank to the ground.

….

Hannah came back to a dark motel room and two grown men passed out on the set of queen beds. Smiling softly to herself, she tip-toed over to Dean, placing a warm hand on his bare shoulder.

The eldest Winchester jolted awake, grabbing the demon's wrist and pulling her on the bed. Before Hannah had time to say anything, she was underneath him with her hands pinned above her head.

Dean's eyes were feral as they searched her face, the initial shock wearing off as he registered who she was. Panting hard, the pair didn't move, both too stunned to move.

"Last time we were in this position, I scored." Hannah quipped in a hushed tone, trying to lighten the mood.

The hunter shook his head as if to shake the nightmare he was obviously having from his mind. Abruptly letting go of the demon's wrists like they had burned him, Dean rolled off of her to where they were laying side by side.

The brunette turned her head, both of their brilliant green eyes locking.

"Sorry…" Dean muttered, quickly breaking the gaze to stare at the ceiling.

The demon nodded, her lips tilting up slightly. "I was just going to tell you I was back. What's got you all jumpy?"

The eldest Winchester glanced at his still sleeping brother before returning his attention to a spot on the ceiling. "Just talk about my dad… Got me on edge for some reason."

"Sam promised your dad wouldn't get involved, so you have nothing to worry about." When Hannah spoke, it was almost as if she was trying to convince Dean and herself that they were safe.

No one was coming after them.

Before Dean could respond, they were both alarmed by the door suddenly bursting open, the light blinding them for a second as it was switched on.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

….

**TBC**

**Please continue to read and review. It means a lot.**


	8. Chapter 8: Shit Storm

**CHAPTER EIGHT: Shit Storm**

"Of fucking course." Hannah muttered, sitting up as she sighed with frustration.

"What's going on?" Sam asked tiredly, as he sat up and swung his legs to the side of the bed. He rubbed at his eyes, trying to get rid of the haze of sleep still left on his vision as his father came into view.

John slammed the door shut as he eyed his eldest son lying in bed with a demon next to him and his brother sleeping unknowingly in the next bed over.

Dean was too shocked to say anything and stared wide-eyed at the man he hadn't talked to in two years.

Flashbacks of Dean's childhood rushed past his eyes as he recalled everything his Dad symbolized. He shook his head to try and dispel the harmful memories that still kept him up at night.

The eldest Winchester stood up from the bed, running a sheepish hand through his hair. "Dad, it's not what-"

"Did I give you permission to fucking speak?" John demanded, pointing a disapproving finger at Dean.

Dean shied away from his father, cringing at the words spoken to him.

"Dad calm down. Hannah saved his life." Sam stood up to stand next to Dean, crossing his arms with a judgmental glare on his face directed to their father. "I wouldn't have called you if I knew you would pull this." Sam spoke as if he was addressing a misbehaving child.

Regaining his composure, Dean spun to face his brother, eyes shining with anger. "You fucking called him?" He asked, pain and betrayal flashing in his brilliant green orbs.

The taller of the two rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed. "I thought it was a good idea."

Dean scoffed but before he could respond, Hannah chimed in. "I think I should go-"

"You're not going anywhere." John ordered, rounding on her as she inched towards the door.

The eldest son stepped in front of Hannah for protection as his father pulled out the legendary colt from his waistband.

Sam stared wide-eyed at the infamous gun that was supposed to be trained on Hannah but because his brother was a stubborn ass, was really trained on Dean.

"So now you're protecting the black-eyed bitch? Do you not remember she's a part of the kind that killed my wife? Your _mother?_"

The short-haired hunter shoved John away from him, all the years of mental and physical abuse being focused into that one act of defiance. "How could I forget Dad?! Our whole damn childhood was based off of that demon!" Dean couldn't help but yell, he was tired of cowering away from his father. "She saved my life. But if you would've taken ten seconds to let me explain, you would've known that." The eldest Winchester said with enough venom to cause John to visibly wince as he finished his rant in a rush.

Hannah stood behind Dean, feeling extremely awkward being in the middle of the family feud when she saw a slight movement outside.

"Um, Dean." Hannah said, placing a hesitant hand on the distressed hunter.

"What?" He snapped, turning towards her.

The demon eyebrows furrowed, surprised at Dean's harsh tone. After sending her an apologetic look, the eldest Winchester raised a questioning eyebrow obviously wanting her to continue.

"We might want to get out of here." She said hurriedly as she saw another quick movement from outside.

"What? Why?"

"Son, listen I'm sor-" John's words were cut off by a dismissive hand gesture from his eldest son.

Noticing the worried look in the demon's eyes, Dean focused all his attention on her. "What is it Han?"

Before she could respond, the door busted open once again but this time five demons rushed in, tackling the three grown men and woman to the ground.

….

Dean awoke to a hushed voices coming from somewhere in front of him. Feeling the scratchy texture of rope, the experienced hunter kept his eyes shut to try and figure out what the hell had happened.

"What the fuck is this?" Dean heard his father snap, obviously just as confused as he was.

Cruel laughter echoed off the walls as the eldest son heard footsteps approaching him.

"Don't you dare touch him you son of a bitch!" Desperation leaked into John's voice as their attacker focused their attention on his son.

"Wakey wakey." A hard slap to the face erased any sense of tiredness from Dean as he moved his jaw back and forth, glaring at the person in front of him.

"Dean Winchester. What a pleasure. I suppose a family reunion is in order." The man turned his back on the fuming hunter as he gestured around the room. Dean noticed that Sam, John, and Hannah were all in the same position he was in to create a square, except the demon was gagged. Hannah's chin was resting on her chest, the brunette's dark curly hair falling over her face in waves.

"Who are you?" Sam questioned, always straight to the point.

The man with an accent Dean couldn't quite place put on a fake hurt expression, placing his hand on his chest as he faced John. "I'm hurt. You didn't tell your sons about me? You would think they'd know the King of Hell. A little uneducated are we boys?" With the last sentence, the short grizzly man opened his arms as he glanced at the two brothers.

Dean's eyebrows furrowed in hatred as he put two and two together. "Crowley." He hissed as he glanced worriedly at Hannah.

"Bingo." The King turned as he heard the rogue demon stirring, gripping her hair and yanking to where she was staring at him. Hannah squinted, the bright light hurting her eyes as recognition crossed her face as she realized who had attacked them.

"How did you find us?" Sam asked, knowing he had covered his tracks pretty damn well.

Amusement crossed Crowley's face as he looked at the eldest son, letting go of the demon's hair. "Hannah here has a big mouth."

Distressed noises came from the demon as she made eye contact with Dean, begging him to understand with her eyes that Crowley was lying. Hurt and betrayal flashed across the hunter's features before it became a mask of indifference.

"Trouble in paradise? Sorry, Dean-o. Your girl here has never been able to pick a team."

…

**TBC**

**Please continue to read and review.**


End file.
